Switched At Birth: Reconciliation
by EmiJa
Summary: My version of Switched At Birth. Starts after Daphne and Regina move into the guest house. POV changes between characters! M for MUCH later chapters, I'll post a warning before the M rated content comes. This will be a Bay/Ty Daphne/Emette story
1. Chapter 1

**Switched At Birth**

My passion for art started at a young age. I loved to draw when I was younger and painting would always make me stop crying, but I love art for more than one reason. It's not just fun for me. Art gives me a way to express my feelings, it gives me an excuse to lock myself in my garage for hours on end without a single person interrupting me. If it wasn't for art I never would've felt as close to Ty as I do now. When he first saw me tagging that house I thought for sure he'd snitch, but he didn't. He kept my secret.

A few days later I found him at my house helping Daphne and my biological mother move into our guest house. The sight of his muscles straining agains this T-shirt when he lifted those heavy boxes was enough to make me more than interested. Daphne saw, of course.

"So you like Ty?" She asked me in a remarkable voice for a deaf person. I knew that she wasn't stupid and that she was like any other teenager, but it was hard to me to understand just how much she was capable of doing. Reading lips was something I could never master as a child; But then again, I wasn't forced to.

"Yeah, I think I do." I spoke normally, being sure my lips formed each word. I passed Daphne the ice cream that we were sharing and she took a spoon full while she watched the TV, reading the subtitles on the bottom of the screen.

"He's a nice guy. I've known him my life."

Warning bells went off in my head, "You and him didn't… you guys weren't like… together or anything were you?" I didn't want to step on any toes here, especially since Daphne and I were just starting to really get along.

"Oh no, he's like a brother to me. I like another guy, he's from Buckner Hall."

"Maybe I know him, what's his name?" I asked her.

"Don't say anything if you do, promise?"

I rolled my eyes and took another bite, "Of course I promise."

She grinned and happily said, "Liam." My mouth fell open, but I quickly closed it so that none of the ice cream I was eating fell out. My eyes grew wide and she looked a little bit confused. "What's wrong?"

"I know who that is."

She still didn't seem to understand, "So you know him?"

"Know him? Daphne, I dated him. We kind of broke up a few weeks ago."

She finally understood, and I felt a little bit protective and kind of angry that the girl that was supposed to of gone to that school in the first place liked the guy I dated. Maybe she was meant to go out with him. Maybe, in some twisted way, I lived the life she was supposed to live; Only, I screwed it all up.

"I had no idea, Bay."

I stared at the TV, not looking at her, trying to think of something to say. I could tell her it was okay, I could blow up at her and completely over react, but what would that solve? Nothing.

"It's okay, just be careful, okay? Maybe in some really messed up way you were supposed to of dated him. You know? After all, I'm kind of you."

"I understand." She took a bite of ice cream and passed the half gallon to me.

Thirty minutes later the show we were watching was over and it was time for bed. It's always awkward between us when we say good-bye. I never know what to do. I settled for a wave and a quick, "goodbye". I left to go upstairs to bed and I heard the backdoor softly click closed.

_Well, _I thought to myself,_ I learned two things tonight. One, I like Ty and it's okay with Daphne if I go out with him; And two, Daphne likes Liam and I might have told her it's okay to date him. But I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with it…_

While upstairs I jumped into bed and grabbed the sketchbook I hid under my mattress, the one that nobody, under any circumstances, is allowed to look at. I flipped through it, looking at all of the drawings of the boys in the weight room with their shirts off and trying to get bigger muscles, the football team on the field during a game, and then Ty… the graceful features of his face and the masculinity of his body. I added more to it, shading and drawing lines, until finally the perfect balance of pencil marks was made and my favorite picture was finally done.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and that meant my first live drawing class would begin. I knew that I would be drawing things in front of me, such as fruit, another painting possibly, but I also hoped that I could draw a person.

I was staring at Ty's drawing when my phone buzzed on the side table.

"Hey," the newest text message said. I didn't recognize the number and it wasn't saved in my phone.

"Hi, who's this?"

"It's Ty."

"Oh… hey, how'd you get my number? I'm fine with it, I was just wondering."

"Daphne gave it to me. What's up?"

"Looking at a drawing I did," I replied, "you?"

"Can't sleep. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going to a drawing class. You?"

"Work until noon. Half days on Saturday."

"My class is from eight to eleven thirty…" I told him. I was hoping he'd ask me out, but he didn't. We continued to talk about our lives. He is nineteen, got his GED instead of graduating, he tries to stay out of trouble, he works for a construction company, he's never been arrested, and he has no girlfriend or any kids to speak of. Sounds like my kind of guy.

* * *

><p>When Bay told me that she liked Ty I was happy for her, but a little bit protective of him. He had his fair share of girlfriends in the past, and though he hadn't had his heart crushed, he did crush other girls' hearts. He's a good boyfriend, a protective guy, but he hardly commits to a girl. I don't think he'd ever cheat, but at the first sign something is getting serious he bolts. I can relate to him, since his father abadoned him when he was a baby and his mother didn't do a great job paying the bills. It wasn't his fault that he had trusting issues, but it was his fault that he broke up with other girls because of them.<p>

My mom has always treated Ty like a son, inviting him to dinner, buying him clothes and having him stay with me when she was late getting home at night. The one thing that she's never been able to do, though, is make him realize that not every woman wants to hurt a guy and that not every father abandons their children.

I understood why my dad left, he didn't want to deal with me, and it still hurt, but I got by and I knew that my mom and I would be fine without him.

After leaving Bay's house I texted Ty, asking him what he thought of Bay. He said she was cute, but that she was too yount to even think about dating. I told him he should at least get to know her, and he said okay. I knew that he didn't want to hurt her, and that the three year difference between them was huge and he could get into a lot of trouble for even thinking about being with Bay in a physical way. I was still happy he'd talk to her. Maybe they'd become a couple, and she could get Ty to realize that girls want to love just as much as they want to be loved.

When Bay told me that it was okay for me to go out with Liam I could barely hold in my smile. He's cute, friendly, and funny. I only saw him once after I visited Bay's school, and that was when he came to my school to give me lunch. I thought that it was an incredibly romantic gesture towards me. Emette didn't like it. At all. He's protective of me and doesn't want to see me get hurt.

In the morning, I'll defintitely text Liam and get to know him more. After all, he did leave his number with the food that he dropped off to me.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM ME (THE AUTHOR): This was just an introductory chapter. I know that it's short; I'll try to make the future chapters longer. I have a sort of idea of where I want to take this, but it's just a matter of sitting down and writing. I'm not going to rush through this one and I'm definitely going to take my time. I don't want to write a whole bunch of chapters and have no readers. So... add to story alert and give me reviews and I'll for sure write faster and brainstorm more!<strong>

Here's a little spoiler... I 3 Ty so he isn't going to leave my story, and I hope that he comes back intot he show soon instead of staying in the army for THREE YEARS. UGH about broke my heart when I heard that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY THOUGH IT ISN'T EXPLICIT**

"Goodmorning class," the 40 year old woman walked behind each of the easels that were in a circle around a slightly raised white platform in the middle of the room. "for those of you new my name is Thia… just Thia." The woman wore a maroon flowered skirt that brushed the floor and a long sleeved olive-green shirt. She's at least 5'9" and has graying blond hair that reached her lower back. Her body was thin and her hands showed her age.

The class replied with, "Good morning Thia."

"As you know," she walked to the platform and stood on top of it, "this is a class meant to draw people or objects, not copy paintings. Last week we painted a bowl of fruit." The class groaned. "But that was just an in-between project painting. For the next few weeks we're going to work on one drawing and I want as much detail in it as possible. Everything you see, how you see it, I want to see on your papers."

I wondered what the project was that this woman wanted us to draw. I was excited because I had never done anything like this in front of so many people. We've done stuff like this in my art class at school, but nothing this extreme. Most people taking art at my school just take it as an elective and spend five minutes doing abstract art because they can't draw anything worth looking at.

"We have three new artists joining us today: Brett, Lavender, and Bay. Since they're new I have to go over these few rules. Rule number one, we do not judge each other's art and we never, ever, put an artist down. We're open minded. Consider us your best friend. Rule number two, it takes as long as it takes to complete a project. If you aren't feeling the creativity flow then don't worry about drawing that day."

I only half paid attention to the teacher, wanting to think solely about Ty. I wished I knew why he had texted me when he had.

"Let's begin… Andrew?"

On that note the guy whose name was, apparently, Andrew replaced Thia on the stage. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist. His muscles were incredible, his abs defined and his chest was magnificent. The small towel barely covered his special place. Before I had a chance to react to his beauty, though, his small towel dropped to the platform. I looked around and it seemed like I was the only one surprised that he had no clothes on. At all. He was standing there in front of God and everyone… naked.

Color rose to my cheeks and I shrugged off my black leather jacker.

"Choose a comfortable pose and find something worth staring at." Thia told him. He turned in a circle and I had hoped he stayed facing away from me, but it was just my luck that he kept turning and met my eyes. He turned to face me head on and smirked at me. He put his right hand low on his hip and his left remained next to him. His eyes never left mine.

I started at the bottom and worked my way up. I drew the circular white podium, shading his shadow on the floor and the wall. I drew the small towel that was in a heap on the floor. His toned legs, his perfect feet… I spent a lot of time drawing lines and shading. I was trying stalling as much as possible before I had to face the inevitable and start drawing his… man parts.

I glanced at his face and got lost in his bright blue eyes.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" A woman a little older than me asked quietly.

I glanced at her easel and noticed she had drawn the part of his body that was most… prominent, which seemed to be the part of his body that I avoided. I had even gone on to draw the people around him, their easels and even the window with the tree behind it. The sun was perfect and I wanted to take advantage of the shadows. That's what I told myself at least.

I smiled, "He's cute. My name is Bay." I told her.

"I'm Crystal. You're new?"

"Yeah, I had no idea I'd be drawing naked guys." I gestured to the man that was staring at me, his hips jutting out. He seemed to of gotten bigger since the last time I saw it.

"The last one was a girl, I'm actually happy it's a guy this time."

I couldn't say the same, "I'd rather of drawn a girl. At least she has the same equipment as me."

The woman laughed, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah I can understand why you feel that way." She giggled. "I'm twenty so I've seen plenty of naked guys."

I went back to drawing before she could embarrass me and make me feel even more juvenile.

By the time I finished his background it was time to leave. The woman told him he could put the towel back on, that we'd work more on Monday night. "Have a wonderful day, you can keep your pictures on your easels, they'll be here when you get back on Monday."

I nodded my head and started packing up my pencils. When I finished This was giving Andrew some money and laughing. She waved at him and he started leaving. He caught my eye and smiled as he waved. Thank God he was clad in jeans and a T-shirt. His blond hair, which I hadn't paid attention to before, was spiked and he was definitely taller than me.

"Hey," Andrew fell into step next to me as I walked towards the door, my bag on my shoulder. "Was this your first day?"

"That obvious?" I asked him with a light laugh.

"You were red the second that towel fell." He told me. "It was cute."

"I'm sure my embarrassment was," I laughed, "The towel didn't seem to exactly 'fall' looked like it had a little bit of help."

"I'm guessing you didn't know about all this?"

"Yeah I had no idea. How'd you get into all of this anyway?" I was at my car by then, but I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Thia called me about a year ago and asked me to do this, I agreed to it, but it was kind of weird. Since then I've been her number one guy. I've been up there so many times I've lost count, sometimes with other people."

"It doesn't get to you?" I asked him.

"Well sometimes I get a little bit too into it, when I see someone I like." He winked at me. "I gotta go to work, I'll see you Monday night, right?"

"Yeah, definitely, its at seven, right?"

"Yup, see you then."

I got in my car and went home, smiling the whole way. Ty was still on my mind, though.

* * *

><p>"Daphne," My mom signed, "where are you going?"<p>

"I'm going out for lunch with Emette. Do you want me to get you something?" I signed after pullin gon my jacket.

"No I'm fine. You go and have some fun." She turned around and started organizing her salon tables. One thing that I can say about my mom is that she's organized about her business.

I walked out of the door just as Emette pulled up. He held out the helmet that he gives to his passengers and I got on. I squeezed him when I was ready and we took off to eat lunch at our usual place: a deaf restraunt. They serve hearing people as well, but it's used to deaf kids because it's right across the street of the school I go to. Deaf school.

"What will it be?" the woman signed.

"Two cheeseburgers with fries." Emette ordered for us. It was our usual.

"How are you?" I asked Emette.

"I'm fine. Nobody wants me for a band though because I'm deaf. I hate hearing kids."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something." I told him, "Thank-you for all of this." I motioned to where we are.

He smiled, "Anytime. How are you?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm... I'm okay. I like a hearing kid... his name is Liam." I saw his face harden in anger.

"Why? They don't understand us!" He signed angrily.

Our food was delivered and I took a bite before I tried to explain myself. "Because he's the only one that's ever taken interest in me. He's nice, he's sweet."

"He also goes to Bay's school, and he's a football player." Emette ate a fry and looked off into the distance. We ate in silence. "I'm sorry."

He was sad, but I could understand that... him and I are best friends and he's protective of me. He's almost like a body guard. "No... I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>I pulled into the driveway and shut off hte car. I was starving when I walked inside.<p>

"Bay, honey, how'd it go?" My loving and prying mother asked me the second I turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Great, I had a lot of fun." I plastered on a fake smile and quickly dropped it as I walked to the fridge. "Thanks for letting me do this mom." I could at least tell her thank-you, right? I mean I'm so confused aobut all of this... last night with Daphne was strangely fun. Even though she's living my life and I'm living hers I'm not as angry as I was. I'm confused, and I do get angry sometimes, but I'm slowly learning that I can't change what has happened.

"You're welcome." She smiled, gave me a hug and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and extracted my phone from my pocket.

"Hi." I wrote to Ty.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter is longer than the last, but I didn't get everything in that I wanted... Oh well there will be more chapters to come and I already have the next one planned. Keep the reviews coming! <strong>


End file.
